


amelioration

by cherryfrosts



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfrosts/pseuds/cherryfrosts
Summary: Katy just wants to take care of what little family she has left.





	amelioration

_      She’s hardly stopped looking out the window _ , Katy noted, sighing as Lilith lifted her hand to her face again. “You really should stop scratching at it, that’ll just make it worse.” Katy advised. Her friend huffed as she finally turned to her, “What does it matter? You heard the doctor, it’s not going away. If Adeline was here she could’ve handled it, but I was too stupid to see the  _ obvious _ trap and now she-” 

“Please stop,” Katy interjected, her tone pleading, “Don’t think like that. This wasn’t your fault.” Lilith turned herself so her good eye was facing the window again, leaving only the bandaged right half of her face visible.  Katy couldn’t help but feel guilty. If she had arrived sooner, could she have prevented this? Would her presence have saved any of them, or would she have ended up like the others and left Lilith completely alone? The image of the violent gashes left slashed across her best friend’s face burned into her mind, her stomach twisting at the gruesome memory. Was this her fault? Did her actions make any difference at all?  She wished she knew what to say, but she doubted anything could help. What could she possibly say right now that would make any of it better?

“Excuse me, ma’am, I need to speak with my patient.” A stern voice spoke from behind her. Katy almost leaped up in surprise before recognizing the stoic face of Lilith’s doctor. Katy shifted onto her feet and stood up. “Oh, right, I’m sorry, I’ll,” she spoke, her voice tapering off. She didn’t want to leave yet, and the idea of leaving Lilith alone while in such a fragile state made her feel even worse, but the doctor had made it very clear previously that she was not welcome during check-ins. “I’ll come back later, okay?” She finished, making a point to turn to her friend. “...Okay.” Lilith murmured back. Katy utterly hated how disappointed she sounded.

* * *

 

    It surprised Katy that the shelter even let her in. It was a somewhat exclusive adoption facility, and the reptile center in particular was fussy about who they allowed inside. She only knew the place at all because Lilith had dragged her along for many of her volunteering sessions. She remembered the times where her friend would show her and Theo around, proudly stating facts about the inhabitants of each tank they passed. There was a time where she could recall the memories fondly, but as she walked down the halls she felt her breath catch in her throat and her chest ached with grief. Stopping to shake herself out of the moment, her eyes caught a large, white blur pace the edge of the tank to her side. Katy took a moment to stare at what she realized was some type of albino lizard, racking her brain for an idea of what its species could be.  _ What were those big lizards called again? A monitor, perhaps? I wish Lilith were here. She’d know for sure.  _ She couldn’t hold back the gentle gasp that left her mouth as the reptile turned its head, revealing huge, bright pink chunks of scales ripped away from the area surrounding its eye. Katy felt a pang of sympathy for the lizard as she was reminded of her dearest friend. She pulled out her phone to snap a quick picture before opening her messaging app.

**Katy:**

Attachment: 1 Image

She hoped the gesture wouldn’t be taken the wrong way. It may not have been the best thing to show Lilith, in case she didn’t want a reminder of her own situation, but she didn’t have much time to remove the image before the icon indicating that Lilith was typing something had popped up.

**Lilith:**

Cute.

 

**Lilith:**

What happened to it?

**Katy:**

Dunno

**Katy:**

The card just says he can’t see very well on one side and needs some special care

**Katy:**

Any idea what he is?

**Lilith:**

Tegu.

 

**Lilith:**

Do you think they’d allow me to take him? The doctor said I’ll be clear to leave soon.

**Katy:**

You want to adopt him?

That was strange. Lilith was always so cautious, she never liked to make long-term decisions on the fly. Katy knew she’d be feeling strange right now, and it was more than easy to see how her friend could relate to the animal, but she had assumed that recent events would make her friend  _ less  _ likely to commit to something like a pet.  _ Must’ve really hit home for her, I guess. _

  


**Lilith:**

Yes.

**Lilith:**

I mean,

**Lilith:**

Just forget about it. I’d have to be there to pay the adoption fee and fill out his forms anyway.

 

Katy frowned. Looking back up at the reptile, her desperate want to cheer her friend up had settled over her once again.  _ I’m gonna do something stupid,  _ she decided,  _ really stupid, but this is the only thing I can think of. _

* * *

_      There’s no way no ones noticed yet, _ she realized. The backpack shuffled around again, the lizard inside obviously pissed the fuck off at the current situation. She pulled it closer to her chest, slipping another chunk of watermelon into the bag as a vain attempt to calm it down.  _ C’mon, just wait a little longer,  _ she silently pleaded,  _ if not for me, do it for her. _

“Ms. Hoffmann?” The receptionist called, “The rooms open, you may visit now.” Katy thanked every higher deity she could count as she got up and walked down the hospital corridor. 

“...Lils?” She peeked in as she opened the door, her friend stopping to glance up at her.    
“You’re back.” Lilith stated, her tired eyes inspecting her form for a moment. “I told you I would be.” Katy chuckled, trying to hold back her excitement, “I brought a surprise.” 

Lilith quirked up an eyebrow, “That so?” her tone was dry, but she seemed intrigued. 

Katy shifted the bag forward in her lap as she sat down, tilting the opening to Lilith as she unzipped the main pocket. They were both silent for a moment before a white and yellow head popped out and the lizard scrambled out into the bed. Lilith gaped at the reptile as it crawled onto her lap in an attempt to gain protection from Katy and her wretched bag of containment. 

“You- you?” Lilith gasped, trying to grasp the situation as she gently cradled the tegu. “You snuck him into the _ hospital, _ Katherine?!” Katy flinched at the use of her name, scrambling to distract her, “Wanna give him a treat?” she offered, holding the container of watermelon out to her. Lilith took a moment to contemplate the idea, her gaze shifting from her, to the watermelon, to the lizard, and back again, before she nodded and reached for the fruit.  Lilith cooed something too quiet for Katy to hear as she fed him, delight spreading across her features as she watched the reptile chomp down on the offering. She giggled as he flicked his tongue at her a few times, as if to demand more. 

Katy hadn’t realized tears were pouring down her face until she felt a droplet hit her hand. A light sniffle left her as she tried to regain composure, immediately catching her friend’s attention. “What’s- are, are you  _ crying _ ?!” Lilith yelped, panic evident on her face as she outstretched a hand to her. “Fine! I’m fine, I’m good, really!” Katy said, reaching out one hand to take Lilith’s, wiping her face with the other. 

“Its just,” she breathed, turning to face her friend fully, “I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while,” she beamed, more tears spilling uncontrollably from her eyes as she spoke. Lilith looked shocked for a moment before her face fell into an expression much softer, a light smile playing across her face as she pulled the taller girl in and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

Katy shuffled as close to her as she could without crushing the lizard perched across her legs, “I’m sorry. I probably should’ve made sure you really wanted him, but I didn’t know what else to do and he-” 

“Casper.”    
“What?” Katy pulled back, tilting her head in confusion.

“His name is Casper.” 

Relief washed over her at the words, “You’re keeping him!” 

“You’d have to rip him from my cold, dead hands at this point.” She declared, sliding a hand down the sleeping lump on her lap.  Katy gave a quiet chortle, pleased that her friend seemed to be in higher spirits. 

Katy knew they’d have a long way to go before things truly felt okay again, but the tender smile on Lilith’s face as she stared at her new companion told her that they’d get there eventually. 


End file.
